Triunfando En El Olvido
by lila58
Summary: El summary era muy largo asi que la introducción la pueden encontrar al ver el primer capitulo


Sinopsis

Rukia kuchiki es una artista callejera dedicada a la pintura en nueva york, que en un dia sin esperarlo su vida cambia radicalmente Cuando conoce al cantante de un bar ichigo kurosaki el cual tiene un oscuro pasado y una vida llena de dificultades, ambos se chocan por causa del destino, rukia esta comprometida con renji e ichigo con orihime asi que esto para ellos es un amor prohibido y se tendrán que enfrentar ante todo, ser amantes o traidores? Ese era su gran dilema y tendrán que superar las dificultades que les pondrá el destino. ¿que eligiran? vivir su amor en secreto o gritar a todo el mundo cuanto se aman, pero si lo hacen tendrán que enfrentar a sus familias e irse contra el mundo así si sus vidas dependen de ello.

PD: Este capitulo se tratara nada mas de como es la vida de rukia sus puntos de vista etc serán 4 capitulos de como ven las cosas los siguientes personajes. Rukia, Ichigo, renji y orihime

En los demás capítulos ira variando .

Capitulo 1

Todo empezó con una mirada..

Ella es rukia kuchiki tiene 21 años vive en nueva york es artista callejera dedicada completamente a la pintura, pinta retratos de personas en las calles de nueva york, vive en un departamento sola , su familia es una de las mas ricas y reconocidas en todo Japón pero ella decidió alejarse de ellos por problemas que tuvo con su padre byakuya kuchiki, su sueño mas anhelado es que sus obras sean expuestas en la galería mas famosa en nueva york Gagosian Gallery

Era una mañana calurosa en la ciudad de nueva york ahí se veía a una chica de pequeña estatura durmiendo cómodamente en su cama tapada de los pies hasta los hombros, de repente suena su alarma y la despierta sacándola de sus sueños no le dio importancia a la alarma y regreso a dormir, pasaron 2 horas cuando volvió a sonar la alarma con mucha insistencia y hacer bastante ruido tanto que la chica ya logro levantarse

-QUEEEEEE! Es muy tarde – dijo ella con una voz soñolienta

La joven se propuso a levantarse y a lavarse los dientes ella se ducho con mucha prisa se vistió con una cómoda y fresca ropa una blusa de tiras y unos shorts ajustados con unas sandalias perfecto para el calor se propuso a llevar los artículos de pintura y opto por irse a trabajar, ella físicamente era una joven de baja estatura con ojos muy grandes y brillosos color violeta con toques de azul una extraña y linda mezcla era blanca tal y como la nieve la altura de su cabello era por los hombros con corte rebelde y de color negro. Antes de trabajar se dirigió a una cafetería para desayunar pidió un jugo de naranja y huevos revueltos se sentó y comió gustosa

Ella comia muy tranquila cuando en eso vio pasar a un chico y sus miradas se cruzaron era un chico muy apuesto lo que mas le llamo la atención fue su desordenado y loco cabello de color naranja se quedaron viendo un buen rato ella sentía que se quedaba congelada al ver esos ojos miel

-me siento petrificada no puedo moverme es como si su mirada me congelara – pensó ella

El sonido de un teléfono la hiso salir de sus pensamientos y si era el, su prometido abarai renji

-Hola amor – dijo el chico del teléfono

-Hola – respondio fría y secante

-¿te sucede algo? – pregunto el, con un tono de preocupación

- No nada – respondio ella segura para que no notara su concentración en la otra persona pero en ese momento ya se intereso mas por lo que decía su prometido y dejo de ver al chico

-Mmmm esta bien….. te quiero invitar esta noche a un bar para divertirnos un rato se llama "soul society"

-Me parece perfecto estare ai a las 10 – Dijo ella con un tono de desinterés

- Bueno entonces nos vemos esta noche tengo algo Muy importante que decirte

-Es grave? – pregunto la pelinegra con un tono te preocupación

-Depende de como lo tomes, como sea nos vemos esta noche no faltes

Pero antes de que ella pudiera decir algo se corto la comunicación ella alzo la mirada para ver si el chico de cabellos raros y mirada penetrante seguía ahí pero aparentemente ya se había ido

Ella se levanto de la mesa pagando la cuenta y opto por irse al parque donde ella hace los retratos de personas y vender sus cuadros con esperanzas de ser reconocida lo hacia con mucho entusiasmo ya que le gustaba su trabajo sus cuadros de conejos eran los mas vendidos ellas los denominaba con el nombre de "chappys" paso todo el dia pintando sin descanso aparte de que tenia pedidos de otras personas pues ella tenia ya mucho que hacer cuando se dio cuenta de su reloj ya eran las 9 de la noche y se alarmo porque sabia que llegaría tarde a su cita con su prometido ella lo quería pero no de "esa forma" y quería hablar con el sobre eso pero siempre que quería algo pasaba o no se daba esa oportunidad, ella se embarco en un taxi para llegar lo mas rápido posible a su departamento para bañarse y cambiarse de ropa se lavo los dientes se maquillo se cepillo el pelo ella llevaba un vestido unos cm arriba de las rodillas era uno negro de tiras apegado al cuerpo Llamo un taxi cuando llego se subio en el le dijo el nombre del bar al señor y se dirigio hasta alla mientras llegaba se puso a pensar en el chico que había visto en la mañana pensó

-Como sus ojos pudieron congelarme por completo esa sensación no la había sentido antes con nadie mi corazón palpito muy rápido y me puse nerviosa acaso será el quien cambiara mi destino aunque lo dudo porque no creo que nos volvamos a ver aunque tiene un aire y una presencia nostálgica Como si que si ya lo conociera desde hace tiempo y esos ojos tan profundos….

Rukia salio de sus pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta que el taxi se detuvo y ya estaba en el bar se dio cuenta de la hora mirando su reloj que eran las 10:30 y se altero le pago al taxi y se bajo, camino hasta la puerta del bar tomo aire y entro

Busco a renji en una de las mesas y no lo encontró por ningún lado entonces ella escogió una mesa y se sentó Cuando en eso se apagaron las luces y alguien apareció en el escenario era un hombre alto con un sombrero verde con rayas blancas llevaba un abanico y una presencia Tranquila y parecia humilde

-Damas y cabelleros bienvenidos soul society esta noche tenemos a una nueva voz ichigo kurosaki, el va a cantar para ustds una canción que el escribió (pueden buscar la canción que canta ichigo en youtube se llama Kiss me-Ed sheeran)

Rukia se quedo en shock al ver al chico que estaba parado en aquel escenario sus miradas se volvieron a cruzar y el mientras la veía empezó

-Ese es el chico que vi esta mañana no puedo equivocarme no olvidaría esos ojos

-Esta canción va dedicada a una persona que con solo verla me robo el corazón

Rukia no pudo evitar sonrojarse ya que ella pensó que la cancion era para ella

Empezo la cancion con una voz en susurro y luego unos acordes de guitarra (la pondré en español)

Quedate conmigo,  
cúbreme,  
abrázame.

Acuéstate conmigo  
y sostenme,  
en tus brazos

Rukia al escuchar la cancion se quedo perdida en la letra y perpleja con la voz de el y en tan lindas palabras que salían de su boca que rozaban sus labios

y tu corazón contra mi pecho,  
tus labios presionados en mi cuello,  
estoy callendo por tus ojos pero ellos  
no me conocen todavia,  
y con la sensación de que voy a olvidar  
estoy enamorado ahora.

Rukia se dio cuenta que mientras el cantaba no aparto la vista de ella ni un segundo y eso le gustaba porque se sentía a gusto con su miraba sobre ella

Bésame como si quisieras ser amada  
quieres ser amada,  
quieres ser amada,  
se siente como si me enamorara  
enamorara,  
enamorara.

Rukia veía y escuchaba con la suavidad y tranquilidad con la que cantaba ichigo y como tocaba su guitarra, era tan especial que se sintió como si solo estuvieran ellos dos a pesar de no conocerse es como si ya se conocieran de toda la vida aunque solo supiera su nombre

Quedate conmigo  
y seré tu guardián  
tú serás mi princesa

Fui hecho para mantener  
tu cuerpo caliente,  
pero soy frío como el viento que sopla  
asi que sostenme en tus brazos,  
oh no,

En ese momento rukia quería saber lo que sentía ichigo al cantar esa cancion como la compuso si pensó en ella o en otra persona

mi corazón contra tu pecho  
tus labios presionados en mi cuello,  
estoy callendo por tus ojos pero ellos  
no me conocen todavia,  
y con la sensación de que voy a olvidar  
estoy enamorado ahora.

Ichigo seguía tocando la cancion con todo entusiasmo y suavidad y miraba a rukia con esos ojos miel, ella se sentía la persona mas calmada del mundo

Bésame como si quisieras ser amada  
quieres ser amada,  
quieres ser amada,  
se siente como si me enamorara  
enamorara,  
enamorara.

P.O.V rukia

-tengo que saber quien es el –pense en voz alta

No me ire de aquí hasta saberlo

He sentido de todo,  
del odio al amor,  
del amor a la lujuria,  
de la lujuria a la verdad,  
supongo que es asi como te conozco,  
así que te mantendre cerca,  
para ayudarte a darte por vencida.

-Es como si conociera como me siento, simplemte es imposible creerlo pero creo que ya lo conozco –pense

Bésame como si quisieras ser amada  
quieres ser amada,  
quieres ser amada,  
se siente como si me enamorara  
enamorara,  
enamorara.

Bésame como si quisieras ser amada  
quieres ser amada,  
quieres ser amada,  
se siente como si me enamorara  
enamorara,  
enamorara.

Todos se pararon a aplaudirle otras personas bailaban mientras lo escuchaban pero yo, yo no pude ni pararme de lo perpleja que estaba aplaudi sentada desde mi mesa pero me decidi a pararme tenia que conocerlo cuando quise ir a verlo una voz me detuvo, si era el renji

Fin del P.O.V

Narracion normal

-Hola amor, renji se acerco con la intensión de darle un beso en la boca pero rukia le puso la mejilla

-Hola, ella le dedico una falsa sonrisa

Bueno que era lo urgente que me tenias que decir

-Con calma cariño, decía renji mientras que con las manos llamaba al mesero

-Si, buenas noches que se le ofrece, decía un señor de pelo negro con ojos verdes tenia una similitud con ichigo, y rukia se dio cuenta

-Yo quiero un vaso de whisky y tu que vas a pedir

- Emm bueno etto, decía ella nerviosa y cuando al fin se decidio dijo

Una piña colada

-Bueno enseguida se las traigo

Paso un rato y el silencio era incomodo hasta que el mesero vino con las bebidas

-Aquí tienen un whisky para el señor y piña colada para la señorita disfruten sus bebidas y espero que el ambiente sea de su agrado

-Bueno ahora si me vas a decir que es lo urgente

-Rukia, tenemos que decidir nuestra fecha de matrimonio

Fin del capitulo disculpen mi mala ortografía esperare por sus reviews y léanme la próxima semana o de pronto en unos 2 dias


End file.
